


夾心

by Lisacat



Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3p, Drunk Sex, M/M, Sandwich, 三明治體位, 射尿, 欺負小狗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: Zach不知道自己該拿眼前的狀況怎麼辦。♡記得看看作者的tag以免造成心靈傷害。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Brett Yang/Zach, Zach/Eddy Chen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	夾心

**Author's Note:**

> 來自於某夜和陶老師聊的BZE三明治，一開始純粹是我有點想吃點不一樣的，聊著聊著，陶老師說到做的時候E隔著Z看著B，我就好想好想寫看看了。

Zach不知道自己該拿眼前的狀況怎麼辦。

他的確是想和Edwina約會，Edwina就像他夢想過的那種，能夠帶領著自己的大姐姐，同時又會撒嬌、玩得起來，而且不是那些他無論如何就是只能當作姐妹朋友的嬌嫩女孩。

個別課下課時，他才看到手機上跳出來的Instagram訊息，原本以為不會再被閱讀的訊息不但被讀過，還多了一小段句子，「嘿，Zach，我想喝點小酒，但不知道哪裡比較不受打擾」，這個問題讓他思索了一下，其實大學生能知道多少好酒吧呢，問他哪裡的酒便宜可能還說得出幾間，最後還是親姐姐的建議和google解救了他。

「我知道一間不錯的，但比較難找，帶你去好嗎？」

「你在哪？我現在去找你好了。」

沒有5分鐘，Eddy就出現在他面前，嚴格來說，是Eddy搭的計程車停在他面前，他剛開了後座車門，手上的包就被Eddy拉了進去，「嗨，Zach，抱歉不是Edwina過來而是我，你待會願意陪我這個老男人一起喝嗎？」

他在車內坐得挺直，搔了下卷得不受控制的髮，才稍微壓下太過雀躍的心臟，不好意思地說著沒問題。

兩個小時過去，因為好奇而多喝了幾杯特色調酒的Eddy舉動愈來愈像Edwina，他眼眸含水地將Zach拉到自己的單人沙發擠在一塊，嗓音沙啞魅惑地向身旁的人撒著嬌，「Zaza……你知道嗎？呵呵……你頭髮卷卷的好可愛……」，那一聲像調了蜜糖一樣的疊字暱稱讓他暈頭轉向，只喝了一杯生啤酒的Zach覺得自己就快要醉倒在Eddy迷茫眼珠的漩渦之中。

注重隱私的這間酒吧，一個個的座位離得夠遠，沒人在觥籌交錯間注意到這一角幾乎疊在一起的人影，Zach不想阻擋Eddy的親近，他看著因為混酒而變得更加可愛的人，任由對方扳著他的手指玩，他緩緩低頭，在Eddy稜角分明的眉鋒偷了一吻。

「嗯……Zach……我想吃布丁……酒單上沒有嗎？」，Eddy在感受碰到臉上的柔軟觸感時，沒頭沒腦地說了一句，Zach有點為難，酒吧裡哪有布丁能點，「那我們去找哪裡有賣布丁好嗎？」

他牽著Eddy在並不住在這一帶的自己也不全然熟悉的市中心穿梭，最後在珍煮丹關門前買到了布丁奶茶，又在購物中心裡買了甜點鋪的芒果布丁，兩人才終於安坐在河邊的草皮上吹著夜間徐徐的風。

Zach為Eddy插好了吸管，又打開了布丁蓋子，眨眨眼看著一條滑溜的鮮豔紅舌捲起湯匙中的芒果布丁，晶亮濕潤的唇吸起一大口布丁奶茶，再咕嚕吞下。

這讓他想起吞下白濁體液的那個Edwina。

嚥下一口唾沫，Zach傾身吻了Eddy甜甜的嘴角，上臂的肌肉鼓起，和他的愛慕一起膨脹，「Eddy……」

沒說出口的告白被Eddy打斷了，「Brett……Brett最喜歡吃這些東西了，他吃這些甜食的時候，我總想讓他吃了我，一口一口咬下，舔舐咀嚼我的皮肉……」

Zach按耐著不知名的情愫回應，「那麼我也能分著吃上一兩口嗎？」

「Zach……我想找Brett，喜歡布丁的是他，我要帶布丁回家了……」看起來仍在醉酒狀態的Eddy放下了手中的布丁們，攬住大學生的脖頸胡亂耍賴，這樣的Eddy之於Zach，就像是驢子眼前懸著的那根永遠咬不到的胡蘿蔔，無論前進多少步，都無法真正拉近距離。

計程車上默默無語，一人想著不知道日後是否還能像這樣讓對方靠著自己的肩瞌睡，另一人則是不勝酒力地倚著大學生寬厚的肩膀闔眼休息，手上依然緊緊抓著剩下一半的芒果布丁和布丁奶茶。

「……Eddy、Eddy，我們到囉。」Zach小力地推了推在他肩上真的睡著的男人，用指腹擦去Eddy嘴邊掛著的一滴口水時，Eddy才揉著眼睛掏出信用卡結帳。

他站在社區大門口目送Eddy搖搖晃晃地往內走，不過五個步伐的距離，硬是讓Eddy走成一倍的長度，「Eddy，我送你上去吧。」他下定決心大步走到正在翻找鑰匙的人身旁，以一種不容拒絕的態度說著。

「我出門前Brett有點不高興……」一心想著家裡那個目前因為身體還在調養，而無法陪自己小酌的戀人，酒氣散了一些的Eddy沒有拒絕提議也沒有一口答應，只記得戀人在自己堅持要出門的時候，淡漠地坐在沙發上目送自己離開的樣子。

「只送到你們家門口就好，不行嗎？」Zach央求的表情和期盼的眼神讓Eddy覺得自己好像又醉了，他沒有辦法恣意地用Edwina的語氣挑剔面前搖尾撒嬌的人，在Zach勾著自己的食指時默默地領著人進了社區電梯。

在Eddy晃著鑰匙打算開自家大門的時候，不知道是Brett先聽見聲響打開了門，還是Zach先在他的臉龐印上一個道別吻，兩件事近乎同時發生，他的眼瞳在兩個男人之間來回晃動，又羞又惱的情緒讓他反倒是先感到委屈的那個人了。

「我只是想找個適合而且有你能點的飲料、零食的酒吧，想著情人節的時候可以和你去約會而已！」Eddy心虛地大聲說著，而Brett只是讓開了位置，揚了揚下巴，示意手還拉著自家任性小男友的Zach將人帶進屋內。

「Brett，不好意思……他多喝了幾杯……」忐忑的話還沒說完，Brett便制止了句子繼續，伸手接過Eddy的同時淡淡地說著，「我才不好意思，把他寵壞了。」

Zach不知道自己該拿現在的狀況怎麼辦，他覺得自己就像這對情侶之間的夾心，勸解兩方或是轉頭離開都顯得尷尬，在徬徨中瞥見了Eddy還拿在手上的布丁，考慮了說詞後才堆砌出傻氣的笑臉討好顯然更理智的人。

「Eddy說，你最喜歡吃甜點，特地去買了布丁回來要給你，趁還新鮮趕快吃吧，我就先回去了。」

「等一下，」Brett將戀人手中的甜食放在桌上，推著兩個散發酒味的人往浴室去，「既然你都陪他喝了，順便好人做到底，把這個臭烘烘的笨蛋也洗乾淨吧。」

突然轉變的狀況讓Zach站在洗臉盆前對著鏡子呆了一下，直到鏡中的Eddy已經唰唰脫完衣物，他才茫茫然地任對方拉下自己的褲子，等他回神，他們已經站在蓮蓬頭底下淋水了。

霧氣繚繞在淋浴間的上空，深知Brett的舉動代表著這是又寵著他、隨他胡鬧一回，Eddy便大膽地抱住身前的青年，沾了泡沫的手指一下、一下地在對方臀縫來回滑動，「Zach，我教你怎樣做事前準備，學會了待會你幫我好嗎？」

「好。」不管怎樣都會一口答應的，Zach心想。他太迷戀面前的這個人了，是Edwina也好，是Eddy也好，在帶著繭的手指滑溜進他的體內，在溫熱得有些燙人的水柱沖刷著內壁時，他的目光一直沒有離開過對方，毫不抗拒身後第一次嘗試到的異樣感覺。

酒精在灑落的熱水中隨著熱氣一路自胃袋上竄至腦子，貼在一起的下腹能感受到大學生無處發洩的慾望，Eddy抽出埋在對方股間的手指就扭腰轉身，雙手撐在淋浴間那片大窗前，晃蕩抖落臀肉上的水花，回頭要Zach為自己準備和擴張。

窗戶倒影中的他們哼著聲探索，被酒精蔓燒的理智化為病毒在兩人的血管中流竄，Zach的食指、中指和無名指都被軟嫩的穴肉緊緊纏住，每一次退出都會被飢渴地咬緊，Eddy又高又尖的哼吟聲使他再也無法忍耐，「Eddy……可以嗎……我可以進去了嗎？」

思考能力早就因為充滿水蒸氣的空間和體內殘餘的酒而糊成一片了，「鏡子旁的櫃子……保險套……」，還能記得提醒對方戴上保險套已經是他僅存的理性了。很快地，Eddy只能順著高漲的慾望搖擺因失去那些手指而不滿足的高聳臀部，「啊！好、好舒服……嗯……」圓滑濕黏的頂端帶有些年輕的莽撞，狠狠地撞進他被摳挖得淌出腸液的菊穴裡，撞得他原本撐著的雙手一抖，整個人往下差一點就要被窗台稜角磕破了臉。

Zach雙手環抱住Eddy圓鼓鼓的小肚子，阻止了他一頭撞上磁磚邊角，並讓他重新扶好窗台，這才掐著Eddy腰間的軟肉沉下腰俯衝，每一次插入都盡根沒入，恨不得連底下的囊袋都擠進Eddy太過美妙的腸徑。

Brett拿著替換衣物開門時，看到的就是這樣一副淫靡景象，他平日乖巧可愛、偶爾任性一次的愛人正搖著屁股央求Zach再對他更粗暴一點。

他放下手中的衣服，從鏡櫃上拿出套子，身上的衣褲也不脫了，就掏出自己半勃的陰莖盯著被人舔著脖子、揉著胸肉抽插的Eddy套弄，臉上皺起的眉頭有著明顯的獨佔慾和無奈。

在自己很快就站起的肉莖套上保險套後，他跨進淋浴間摸了一把大學生正在擺動的臀，有些意外自己摸到已經微張、被擴張過的洞口。

這時候才從玻璃倒影看見男友的Eddy嚇了一跳，身體下意識地繃緊，Zach在意識到自己臀縫中的手指來自於另一個人之前，先感受到自己正在肏幹中的陰莖被溫暖的甬道牢牢吸附絞緊，粗喘了一大口氣咬牙憋住射精的衝動，接著趕緊拔出，同時還半訴苦似地拍了一下Eddy早就被他撞出一片紅的臀尖。

一掌下去，同時響起了三個聲音，巴掌的拍擊聲、Eddy反射式的尖叫聲，以及Zach自己因為疼痛而發出的低叫聲。

Brett的右手臂自後方伸出來扣著Zach的脖頸，懲罰意味濃厚地扶著自己的勃起，粗暴且迅捷地頂入Zach體內，即使早前剛被Eddy揉弄、擴張過，初次承受的穴壁依然緊緻得很，粗大的尺寸根本不是Eddy剛才那幾根手指能夠比擬的。

Zach疼得喊了出來，「啊！不……」Eddy看著可愛玩伴皺起的臉，和Brett因為窒礙難行而蹙起的眉心，連忙爬上窗台坐著，一雙長腿伸出去勾著Zach靠近，主動扶著對方有些疲軟的肉莖磨蹭自己的會陰，再努力將玩伴尚未完全充血的慾根吞吃接納。

Brett沒有再次挺進，而是鬆開了禁錮Zach的手臂，探手將愛人的下顎抬起，兩人在青年的耳畔相吻，唇舌交纏的嘖嘖水聲刺激著三人的慾望，Eddy的手努力往下伸長按摩Zach沉甸甸的肉囊，最年長的男人握住戀人因為飲酒而一直沒有完全勃起的陰莖搓揉。

不知不覺中，Zach的身軀漸漸放鬆下來，在兩個男人間忍不住動了起來，「Eddy……嘶哈、嗯……」他埋在傾慕對象的頸間吐著氣，重新開始抽動。

Zach不停地親吻Eddy，身體深處撕裂般的鈍痛感已經被Eddy溫柔包覆自己的一圈圈腸肉給融化，每當他稍微退出就會被Brett帶動著再次往前磨撞到Eddy腸壁上敏感的那塊小地方，這種時候Eddy被Brett啃囓吸吻不放的唇就會溢出短促的呻吟，讓同時直接、間接幹著他的兩個男人腰臀動作得愈來愈激烈。

「嗯嗚……Brett……Zach……太、太快了，不要……慢、慢一點……」作為最底下承受兩人搗弄的人，Eddy得到了近乎兩倍的刺激。一隻手一直擼著他垂在腹部上的性器，一隻手在他繃緊到邊緣泛著艷紅的穴口打轉，一隻手擰起他被捏得腫大挺立的乳尖，還有一隻手不停輕柔撫摸著他敏感的耳後肌膚。

一股股酸灼感自下腹升起，又爽又疼的快感讓Eddy的小指和腳尖都蜷縮成琴頭那樣的曲線，Brett終於放開那雙被他吻到又燙又麻的嘴，如狂風、如暴雨似地快意抽插，在Zach從丹田發出的嘹亮唉聲中對自己的小男友說著，「不要？那你被打屁股的時候怎麼沒叫不要？」

Eddy總算知道Brett為什麼這樣欺負人了，他捧著Zach的臉一口一個吻，吻遍了眉眼，吻遍了兩頰上的的鬢角，吻遍了下巴的鬍渣，然後才用軟軟的嗓音解釋著，「抱歉啦……那個、那個……打屁股是Brett專屬的權利，嗯啊……我來不及阻止你……」

Zach不知道自己該拿這樣的狀況怎麼辦，他這下是真的搞不懂了，原以為自己用身體面對的怒氣是來自於他對Eddy的覬覦，以及擅自越界的肉體關係，結果這樣聽起來，這些都不是Brett最在意的部分。

說開之後兩人大概都有點彌補的意思，Eddy溫柔甜蜜地吸吮Zach的耳垂，菊穴有些抽搐地夾緊了他；而Brett開始刻意地往剛才發現的軟肉頂弄。

第一次嚐到前列腺被刺激的感受，讓Zach完全無法停下自己的動作，他急喘著氣擺動，向前拍擊著多汁的Eddy，再向後迎上不曾體會過的刺激。

在Eddy一句句拔高的呻吟中，他任憑高潮席卷而來，在前列腺和莖柱受到的雙重刺激下，一個戰慄後Zach就再也忍不住地射精了，Brett越過他的那隻手依舊還在套弄Eddy的陰莖，在Eddy哭叫著別再弄了的時候，一道清澈的液體射出，澆在他的胸口上，但那些淡淡的臊味很快就被蓮蓬頭沖走了。

Brett退一步拉掉了束縛住自己的乳膠套子，他還是比較喜歡直接接觸到黏膜的感覺，更何況對他而言，只有Eddy的身體和他才最契合。

他推開還抱著Eddy的青年，仔細地將眼中還噙著淚珠的愛人清洗乾淨，將自己濕透的衣褲丟進洗衣籃後，輕輕拋下一句「出去的時候記得把門關好，電梯下去一樓的話不用晶片感應。」就用浴巾裹好Eddy和自己，摟著人離開浴室了。

「就跟你說不要弄了……你害我尿出來好丟臉啦……」門外傳來的嬌嗔聲被水流蒙上一層薄薄霧氣，他聽不清另外一個人低沉的回應，草草收拾掉落在地上的保險套，沖掉了地面上的泡沫，一顆顆破掉的泡泡讓他冷靜地自嘲，「下次別再做夾心餅乾中間的那層餡了，Zachary。」

荒謬如夢的夜晚，在他背著背包盡可能小聲地闔上門時結束了。

**Author's Note:**

> 房間內的Eddy張開雙手讓男友幫他穿上衣服，突然想到就問了一句，「你為什麼不脫衣服啊？」
> 
> 還在不爽的人面無表情地回答問題，「我不想直接碰到你以外的人的皮膚。」
> 
> 原本因為某人不願意放自己出門調查酒吧，還用疫情期間酒吧很早關門的爛藉口阻撓自己而鬧脾氣的Eddy突然就開心了，馬上捧著男友的臉不斷地舔吻示好。
> 
> 「好了啦，上床，剛才我都還沒爽到。」


End file.
